


¡Seamos una familia!

by Quellitan



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quellitan/pseuds/Quellitan
Summary: Spin off basado en la historia "Diario Familiar" de LeidyCC con los integrantes de QUELL como protagonistas.Hecho con permiso de la autora. https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048594/chapters/40084862"La aventura de ser padre sería muy divertida si fuera junto a alguien como Eichi, eso pensó Shu aquella noche luego de pasar toda la tarde cuidando al pequeño Tsubasa..."
Relationships: Horimiya Eichi/Izumi Shuu, Sera Rikka/Takamura Shiki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Ha llegado un bebé

**Author's Note:**

> "Por diversas circunstancias, Shu está a cargo de cuidar al pequeño Tsubasa, el amado bebé de su amigo Shiki. Lo que parecía sería un día tranquilo resulta ser toda una aventura, porque Tsubasa sabe hacer de las suyas. Por suerte Eichi estará ayudando a Shu".  
> __________________________________________________________
> 
> Y así termina esta odisea de fanfic, que se supone era para el cumpleaños de Shu pero terminó por reventarme la cabeza mientras lo iba redactando.
> 
> Esta idea del spin off fue algo que le sugerí a la autora de "Diario familiar", le platiqué que tenía muchos deseos de escribir algo basado en ese bonito mundo que ella ya tiene rato escribiendo (se los recomiendo muchísimo, es super tierno). Así que le expuse la idea, ella me dio más ideas y esto resultó, así mismo ella me hizo el favor de revisarlo antes de publicarlo porque sinceramente yo me hago todo un lío cuando de capítulos largos se trata, gracias infinitas Gris <3
> 
> Espero que les guste esta historia, tal vez (si es que consigo la inspiración) haga un segundo capítulo, aunque no lo esperen pronto xD

-En serio te lo agradezco, tan pronto como la reunión finalice te llamaré.- Sumamente apenado, Shiki se despedía.

-Tranquilo, de verdad no pasa nada. Así que vete tranquilo.- Respondía Izumi Shu a su amigo, de forma tan serena como solo él podía.

Takamura entonces tomó el ascensor, saliendo del campo de visión de Shu quien enseguida entró a su apartamento, se acercó despacito hacia la sala y a una distancia prudente, contempló a cierto pequeño visitante.

Sobre uno de los sillones, dentro de un portabebé, dormía plácidamente Tsubasa, el pequeño retoño de cabellos rubios y que era la gran alegría de Shiki y Rikka, viejos conocidos de Shu.

Resulta que esa semana, Rikka había recibido una gran oferta de trabajo para representar a cierta marca de ropa, tendría que presentarse en una pasarela y para ello debía pasar algunos días en la gran ciudad, preparándose. Aunque Rikka no estaba muy convencido de despegarse de su pequeño (de apenas 10 meses), Shiki logró convencerle de que todo estaría bien, incluso había solicitado unos días de vacaciones, asegurándole con esto que la situación iría bajo control.

Y precisamente, en el tercer día de su descanso, Shiki recibió una llamada de la oficina para convocarlo a una reunión de emergencia, siendo vital su presencia en ella.

Al principio consideró llevar a Tsubasa con él, pero el clima no era muy propicio pues el verano estaba en pleno apogeo y pensó que el intenso calor terminaría abochornando a su bebé por lo que seguramente se pondría de mal humor y sería difícil para Shiki el lograr tranquilizarlo.

Fue entonces que decidió visitar a Shu, quien vivía en el mismo edificio, así evitaría despertar a su hijo; rápidamente lo puso en el portabebé, colocó varias cosas en una enorme pañalera y partió hacia el hogar de su amigo.

Estando ya en su destino, Shiki se apresuró a contarle y con toda la pena del mundo, le imploró el gran favor a Shu, este acepto sin dudar, "luce tan tranquilo, ¿qué podría salir mal?".

De esta forma, la situación había resultado así, con un joven adulto (aun en sus 20's) a cargo de un pequeñito.

~ * ~

-Espera...¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- Horimiya Eichi al teléfono, el confidente y gran amigo de Shu, conducía rumbo al hogar de este. Minutos antes se había enterado de la pequeña misión encomendada por Shiki y ya que estaba libre ese día, se ofreció a ayudarle, Además tenía gran curiosidad por conocer al pequeño Tsubasa.

-Err...pues, lo he extraviado. He extraviado al bebé...- Al otro lado de la línea, un asustado Shu le daba semejante noticia.

Eichi se encargó de tranquilizarlo, dándole también algunas instrucciones mientras se apresuraba a llegar.

-Oye Shu, ¿Cómo es que un bebé puede perderse dentro de un apartamento?- Cuestionó con seriedad una vez que cruzó la entrada de aquel hogar.

-Créeme que yo me pregunto lo mismo, él estaba ahí durmiendo tranquilamente, tan solo lo deje así por no más de 10 minutos y cuando vine a revisar ya no estaba.- Un par de adultos nerviosos se ponían al tanto mientras iban y venían por todo el lugar buscando al pequeño fugitivo.

-Pero, no se supone que deba caminar ¡tiene solo diez meses! ¿No es muy pronto para eso?- Se alarmó Eichi.

-Ciertamente no sabría decirte, he estado tan ocupado estos meses y casi no he conversado con Shiki al respecto, aunque si es que lo ha mencionado entonces ha sido mi culpa por olvidarlo.- Shu admitió avergonzando, se sentía mal por no haberle prestado atención a su viejo amigo, sin duda aún era difícil para él el relacionarse con las personas y esta situación lo había dejado en evidencia.

Eichi se dio cuenta de que había pisado una mina sin querer, así que en un intento de desviar la tensión, propuso que hicieran la búsqueda juntos. Al cabo de treinta minutos (que para ambos se sintieron como treinta horas), el pequeño fugitivo fue localizado en el área de la cocina, estaba cubierto de harina. Tal parece que él creyó que jugarían a las escondidas y mientras permanecía oculto dentro de la alacena decidió "cocinar ricos pasteles".

Los jóvenes adultos sintieron su alma volver a sus cuerpos, vaya susto habían pasado.

Eichi cargó a Tsubasa y una vez que se presentó, reprendió (tiernamente) al pequeño, le hablo sobre los peligros que pudo haber enfrentado y de como su mami podría haberse preocupado por él. El bebé lo miraba atento y ante los ojos de Shu, parecía que había entendido todo lo que le habían dicho.

-Muy bien, es hora de tomar un baño, este bebé necesita volver a verse tan guapo como originalmente es.- Fue la sugerencia de Eichi y así los tres partieron tranquilos hacia la bañera.

~ * ~

Tsubasa era un bebé con muchísimas energías, muy despierto para su corta edad y también muy listo.

-¿Se supone que cuando bañas a un bebé debes quedar así de empapado?- Cuestionó entre risitas Shu. A pesar de que Eichi parecía tener todo fríamente calculado, ambos estaban tan llenos de jabón que Tsubasa reía a carcajadas mientras los veía.

-Ya sé, me confié demasiado, este pequeño es muy hiperactivo.- Eichi suspiró derrotado.

Cuando finalmente cumplieron su misión de limpieza, Eichi se dirigió hacia una de las habitaciones y entre cosquillas y muchas risas, logró colocarle la pijama al bebé, cepilló sus finos cabellos rubios y terminó por envolverlo en una suave manta (una que al parecer Rikka le había tejido), estaba listo para la merienda.

-Ciertamente, Tsubasa es muy lindo.- Shu apareció en la entrada, llevaba listo un biberón con leche tibia.

-Seguramente será muy popular cuando crezca- Dijo divertido EIchi.

Sobre la cama, recargadito en una almohada Tsubasa quien ya podía sostener su biberón, comenzó su merienda. Sentado a un costado estaba Shu, vigilando que todo fuera con normalidad.

Entonces Eichi sacó de su mochila un colorido librito, le explico a su amigo que el acostumbraba leerle cuentos a su pequeña hermana, justo antes de dormir. Habiendo terminado su merienda, Horimiya tomó al bebé y lo colocó sobre una de sus piernas, anunciándole efusivamente que era hora de un cuento.

Mientras Eichi narraba la historia, el bebé señalaba los tiernos animalitos ilustrados, entre balbuceos parecía decir los nombres de todos y así, ambos empezaron una tierna conversación.

-Correcto, esta es una vaquita, las vaquitas hacen "muu~"- Y así hacía con cada animal que Tsubasa señalaba, el niño igual trataba de imitar el sonido de los animalitos que Eichi le presentaba.

Shu, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio, solo observando la enternecedora escena, soltó una leve risita. –En verdad adoras a los niños...-

Ambos adultos cruzaron sus miradas tras ese comentario.

-Tal vez es porque pasé mucho tiempo cuidando a mi hermanita, cuidar de los demás se volvió natural para mí.-

-En eso tienes razón, desde que te conocí he visto eso, incluso siempre tratas apoyarme y sueles reprenderme cuando soy descuidado.-

-Eso último sabes que solo sucede cuando me haces enojar, a veces puedes ser tan distraído~. -

-¿En serio no vas a perdonarme por la última vez?-

-Enfermaste por pasar tanto tiempo sin dormir bien, me asustaste.-

-Chu~ chu~ Tsubasa los miraba y alzando sus manitas rozó las mejillas de ambos, para él, aquello lucia como una discusión, así que a su manera, les estaba pidiendo que hicieran las pases, como sus papis solían hacerlo, con un beso. Si, Tsubasa dejaba en claro lo listo que podía ser.

Cuando los adultos cayeron en cuenta de lo que pasaba, se soltaron a reír, le dijeron al niño que todo estaba bien, que aquello no era una discusión y le agradecieron por preocuparse. La inocencia de este pequeño les había tomado por sorpresa, aunque no lo querían admitir.

Un par de minutos después, Tsubasa había puesto nuevamente su atención en el libro de cuentos; Shu decidió dejarlo al cuidado de Eichi (quien retomó la narración para el pequeño), salió de la habitación y se dispuso a ordenar el lugar, sin duda ser padre era labor titánica y sintió gran admiración por Shiki y Rikka.

~ * ~

Cerca de las nueve de la noche, Takamura hizo su aparición, se disculpó por haber demorado en resolver sus asuntos y nuevamente Shu le tranquilizó. Le dijo que todo había marchado bien y que con Eichi ayudándolo, el día había pasado volando entre tanta diversión.

Y obviamente no le contó sobre el extravío del bebé, eso sería un secreto muy bien guardado.

Shu entonces fue a traer a Tsubasa y apenas ingresó al dormitorio, se topó con una vista sumamente tierna. Eichi estaba completamente dormido y a su lado el bebé le vigilaba mientras "leia" su librito, cuando este notó a Shu, le hizo unas tiernas señales para que se mantuviera en silencio, en voz bajita decía "Sssh".

Padre e hijo finalmente se había reunido y pasaron a despedirse, justo al final Shiki invitó a Shu (y obvio a Eichi también) a cenar en su casa tan pronto como Rikka volviera, como una manera de agradecerles por el gran favor.

Una vez que se marcharon, Shu regresó a donde Eichi, llevando consigo una manta la cual puso delicadamente sobre él, ya le llevaría a casa a la mañana siguiente, en voz bajita le deseo las buenas noches y estando ya en la salida un pensamiento le detuvo. Si en un futuro él llegaba a experimentar la dicha de ser padre, definitivamente le encantaría poder compartir esa alegría como alguien como Eichi.

"Ser padre es una gran labor, pero si fuera con alguien como tú, sería muy divertido..." y río bajito.

La luz se apagó y se marchó a su dormitorio.

Esa noche Shu y Eichi dormirían tranquilos, sin saber lo que el futuro les tenía preparado, una bonita aventura que habrían de compartir con un lindo par de estrellitas. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Bajo la lluvia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tras haber cuidado al pequeño hijo de su mejor amigo, Izumi Shu pensó en la probabilidad de formar una familia. Y aunque solo había sido un pensamiento al aire, tal parece que el destino le tenía preparada una sorpresa, o mejor dicho...un par de sorpresas. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, aquí está, oficialmente arranca esta que será mi primer historia larga dedicada a los chicos de QUELL, solo dios sabe cuánto tardaré y por qué decidí hacer esto. Y es que sinceramente juré que solo me dedicaría escribir oneshots (que ya de por sí me quedan super cortitos), pero...una loca idea cruzó mi mente y espero que al menos alguien por acá se de cuenta de lo que estoy tramando.
> 
> Advierto que el resto de capítulos serán igual de pequeños, pero prometo hacerlos con mucho amor.
> 
> Sin más, espero que lo disfruten y agradezco a quienes comentaron en el pasado capítulo, eso me motivo a seguir con este proyecto.

* * *

Shu no era bueno en los eventos sociales, desde siempre ha logrado escapar de ese tipo de reuniones, decía que no era bueno con la bebida y muy cortésmente declinaba toda invitación.

Aquella tarde nuevamente sucedía, se sentía avergonzado porque en esa ocasión era para despedirse de viejos colegas, luego de casi una década trabajando con ellos, las cosas habían dejado de funcionar y la separación fue inminente.

Para Shu, aquellos compañeros se habían vuelto su familia, pero ahora esa familia ya no existiría más.

Estaba triste.

Con el objetivo de despejar su mente, había decidido dar un paseo por aquella ciudad, ciertamente era más tranquila comparada con la gran Tokio.

La tarde vino acompañada de una ligera lluvia, la gente se apresuraba a llegar a sus destinos, varios fueron sorprendidos y no llevaban su paraguas, pero Shu era un hombre precavido, así que con paraguas en mano simplemente siguió su paseo, entonces un pequeño parque infantil llamó su atención.

Contempló con nostalgia aquel sitio, siendo niño él solía escapar para pasar las tardes en el parque que estaba frente a la casa donde vivía con su tutora, no conoció más niños de su edad, jugaba en soledad, pero aun en esa situación pasaba momentos divertidos allí.

Unos ligeros sollozos lograron sacarlo de sus pensamientos, creyó haberlo imaginado, aunque pensó que era mejor cerciorarse y en efecto, el llanto era una realidad. Dentro de una pequeña casita (de aquellas en forma de animalitos donde los niños suelen jugar), Shu hizo un descubrimiento que jamás imaginó.

Dos pequeños (de no más de un año) se aferraban fuertemente el uno del otro, sus caritas estaban hinchadas debido al llanto. Dos niños tan pequeñitos ¿cómo es que estaban ahí solos? Shu no podía procesar aquello, pero entonces notó algo raro, uno de los bebés lucía cansado y era el otro pequeño quien sollozaba con mayor fuerza mientras balbuceaba “ _Issei, Issei…_ ”.

Shu trató de calmarlos, se acercó a ellos y entonces pudo comprobarlo, el bebé que lucía agotado estaba ardiendo en fiebre, por fortuna no estaban empapados lo que le hizo pensar que llevaban rato refugiados ahí, se habían salvado de la lluvia. 

-Tu hermano está enfermito, debemos llevarlo al doctor ¿de acuerdo? - Dijo con total dulzura, no quería alterarlos más.

Los envolvió a ambos en su gran abrigo y se dirigió a la calle más cercana, donde abordaron un taxi. Revisando en su teléfono móvil se dio cuenta que el hospital más próximo estaba demasiado retirado, luego pensó en todas las preguntas que le harían y él simplemente no sabría qué responder. Así que decidió llevarlos al hotel en donde se estaba hospedando, que estaba relativamente cerca y que además brindaba servicio médico a los huéspedes.

Lo primordial era la salud de los niños, ya investigaría el resto más tarde.

El médico de aquel lugar revisó a los pequeños, el medicamento para la fiebre sería suficiente según le comentó a Shu, pero debían dejarlos descansar para evitar cualquier secuela. La misma administración del hotel se encargó de conseguir ropitas limpias y dos mucamas se ofrecieron para darles un buen baño.

Caída la noche, los bebés dormían plácidamente, a Shu le pareció tierno que sujetaran sus manitas, fue hasta entonces que prestó atención suficiente para darse cuenta de algo aún más tierno, los pequeños eran idénticos, gemelitos.


End file.
